Halo Fanon talk:Survival of the Fittest/Season 3
Lol, APS you got owned.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 01:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) AHHHHHHH, COME ON!!!! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS KILL OFF FALLAF!!!!!!! HE'S NOT SUPPOSSED TO BE THAT KILLABLE! PS: Do not make Jackal that easy a kill. He's suppossed to be as much as skillful as he is a human ally. (Which he is) I'm sure you know that your articles are lacking in detail, which means Jackal will go the same way as Fallaf. I suggest you lengthen their articles to show commitment as well as writing skill if you want them to survive longer. Oh yeah, and using all caps and exclamation marks isn't recommended. You'll probably have an admin on your ass about maturity on this site. Seeing as you willingly submitted your characters for Actene to use, don't be so grousing about it. This whole thing is about killing off all the characters but one, so it's really unavoidable. Don't think he's going to favour short articles over long articles, or try to accommodate only a single user. This is a community event. Just sit back and enjoy the show.}} I'm not finish working on those articles. I'll try and come up with something for my guys, but PLEASE give me some time. :IceBite, Actene should not have to wait for you to finish. And wait he shall not. The fight must go on; and its your own fault you are not done. No more time. MY FAULT?! Is it MY fault my parents restricted my computer time during the school year? Is it MY fault I need to help clean up my house to prepare for exterminaters who DON'T do their job? It's not MY FAULT! :So its our fault you didn't get around to working on your articles? Logic fail. Cry me a river, IceBite. We could care less about your issues IRL, for example, my parents took away my xbox controller for two days, you don't see me having a fit about it. *@Sona 'Demal - I'm not asking for an auto-win, I'm just asking for my characters to last more than the first 3 episodes. *@everyone else - I'm merely stating I'm giving my best effort at writing my articles, I just have issues that interfere. So, judge my characters how you will, but please try and......well......I'll just stop there. For now, I have to think of ways to improve my articles. I have quite a bit of the Summer free to do so, now, so I'll get started as soon as possible. My side is now at an end. Feedback Ok now you've caught my attention. Well written passage about my resident sniper. You captured his personality reasonably well. Oh and thanks for killing Perez's best friend XD.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 23:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) IMO, character's time on Survival of the Fittest should be based on the quality and length of the article (to a certain point, as it should be good for some underdogs to stay out there). I like the idea of one character death per episode though, keeps things interesting. I mean, season 1 had multiple character deaths per episode. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 14:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Progress Update Late Comer! Oh, crap. I haven't particularly looked though, but when I read the last season I liked where my characters were going. If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like to add Wisp to the cast. Chim 23:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC)